


Do they got the booty?

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Prompt:Person A of your OTP goes up to Person B and grabs their rear, asking if they “got the booty.” After a quick squeeze, they shout “they do!” before running off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just watched the new episode yesterday and I thought we all need something nice to comfort us,  
> so I tried to write something cute and of course ruined it

It was Thursday, a regular day.

Derek stood in the and tried to make dinner, he made Stiles' favorite, mac 'n' cheese.

"Hey babe" Stiles walked into the kitchen and kissed Derek,

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Derek asked,

"Ah, there was not a lot of cases so dad said I could go" Stiles said,

"Hey, Der?" Stiles said after a moment of silence,

"What's up babe?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Derek said,

"Do you got the booty?" Stiles asked,

Derek's eyes widened in shock "I'm sorry, what?"

Stiles laid his hand on Derek's butt "Do you, or do you not got the booty?"

"I.."

Stiles squeezed Derek's butt before yelling "They do!! they do!!" 

"You're an idiot." Derek said,

"Yet, you love me"

"Someone need to take care of you" Derek grinned,

"Oh." Stiles said,

"I love you, you know it" Derek said,

"Prove it!" Stiles demanded,

Derek pulled Stiles close and smashed their lips together,

"Is this enough?" Derek asked,

"I think you should try again" Stiles said,

Derek grinned and kissed Stiles again, his boyfriend is a dumbass.


End file.
